Cody & Guy: Surf Designs
by cog
Summary: Has nothing to do with surfing. Read and review. Theres another chapter up here. Chapter 5. Its...different...
1. A New Fighter!

1 Cody & Guy: Surf Designs  
  
Chapter 1: A New Fighter  
  
Cody and Guy are standing with all of the other Street Fighters in a group around a Capcom Exec  
  
Cody: Guy, what are we doing here? I thought we had to rescue Jessica.  
  
Guy: What? My god man that happened in 1989! Its 2002 if you hadn't noticed.  
  
Cody: Oh, yeah…I meant…ummm…so what are we doing here anyway?  
  
Guy: We came to see what this big announcement from Capcom was.  
  
Adon: (pops up behind Guy) Hi guys! Whats up?  
  
Guy: Oh dear lord! Oh its only you Adon, you scared me. So you still stalking me?  
  
Adon: Yeah, so whats this announcement gonna be?  
  
Guy: I heard it had something to do with Capcom vs. SNK 3…….that or Jumaji.  
  
Cody: Announcement? What announcement? You think it has anything to do with Jessica?  
  
Guy: Again, Cody, that happened in 1989.  
  
Exec: Alright everyone shutup! Im going to make the announcement now.  
  
T. Hawk: Is the announcement about my upcoming birthday? I want a Liquid Leather leather repair kit if anyone is listening.  
  
Fei Long: Don't worry, no one is. I should know, I never got the car I asked for.  
  
Ken: That wasn't because no one cared, it was because you asked for a car.  
  
T. Hawk: Does that mean Im gonna get what I asked for?  
  
Ken: No, nobody cares.  
  
Exec: Enough of this! I have to make the announcement and Im not stopping for anyone else. Now then, if I can direct your attention to the stage on your left we can begin.  
  
Cody: Hey, isnt that the guy who came up with the boxart for Mega Man 1?  
  
Juli: Where? Ive got to give him piece of my mind! (runs over to exec and breaks his neck)  
  
Guy: Well this is just great, now we cant find out what this big announcement is.  
  
(the exec starts convulting on the ground and eventually stands up)  
  
Guy: Good lord how did you do that?  
  
Exec: Its plain and simple, I am a robot.  
  
Karin: Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause it wasn't too funny if it was.  
  
Cog:Oh, well umm I guess it was meant to be funny.  
  
Karin: Well it wasn't, you should be ashamed.  
  
Cog: Can I get back to writing this please. I have to write the Exec's announcement.  
  
Exec: As I was saying, in 1987 Capcom created a game called Street Fighter. This game, while not extremely successful itself spawned a sequel and basically an entire genre. In this year, it being 2002 we are celebrating this games 15th anniversary by entering a new fighter into all of the Street Fighter games that are released from now on. That fighter is right behind this curtain and I will reveal him to you in moments.  
  
Cody: (peeking behind curtain) Jessica?  
  
Exec: Hey! You get out of there!  
  
Cody: Oh sorry sir, didn't mean to do anything wrong. I was just looking for my girlfriend.  
  
Exec: groan Anyways, fighters I give you the newest addition to the ranks…..(pulls down curtain) HULK HOGAN!  
  
Guy: Hulk Hogan??!!? Is he still alive?  
  
Hogan: Oh yeah brother, Im alive and well and ready for the next tournament! Don't do drugs!  
  
Guy: I didn't plan to, thanks. (to Cody) This is really out of hand here, I have to do something about it.  
  
Cody: I know but what are you going to do? I mean you can't just challenge him to a fight and if he loses he has to leave Street Fighter forever.  
  
Guy: You're right. Wait, no youre not! Why do I even listen to you?  
  
Cody: Is it because im a supercool awesome dude?  
  
Guy:No, its not.(to Hogan) HOGAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT, THE LOSER HAS TO LEAVE STREET FIGHTER GAMES FOREVER!  
  
Hogan: Great brother you're on!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Next time: The fight, the food, the fun, a picnic for everyone. Oh and also there will probably be a little bit of humor, you know the stuff this chapter lacked severly. 


	2. Always Go Swimmin With A Buddy

Chapter 2: Hogan's Last Stand (or maybe Guy's)  
  
As we last left Cody, Guy and the gang Capcom had just introduced Hulk Hogan as the newest Street Fighter character, this didn't go over to well with Guy and he challenged Hogan to a fight, the loser leaves Street Fighter forever and has to do the winners laundry for a month. Let's get to it eh?  
  
  
  
1 Guy and Hogan are standing face to face preparing for battle  
  
Guy: You'll never get out of this a winner Hogan! Just give up now.  
  
Hogan: Quiet brother, you haven't face the combined powers of the earth's Hulkamaniacs yet.  
  
Birdie: I wanna be a hulkamaniac, and have fun with my family and friends  
  
Cody: Friends? (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Guy: Alright "Hulkster" lets get down to this.  
  
Hogan and Guy begin to fight, Guy seems to be getting the advantage when Hogan starts strutting around and making stupid hand movements, this somehow causes Hogan to regain strength and he begins to take the advantage over Guy, despite his general lack of good, flashy or powerful moves  
  
Guy: (in head) Ugh, he's really taking it to me, I didn't want to have to do this but here I go (aloud while doing move) BUSHIN SENPUKYAKU!!!  
  
Hogan: (blocks move) Stop with the dramatics, everyone knows it's just a Hurricane Kick.  
  
Guy: It is NOT! (In head) that was a cheap shot, is he really trying to get me to humiliate him  
  
Hogan: Come on, I thought we were fighting.  
  
Guy: Oh, yes, I forgot. HOZANTO!  
  
Hogan: (gets hit) Ouch! Now I'll have to destroy you! (does wrestling moves to Guy that seemed strong 15 years ago but by todays standards are very very lame and somehow scores a knockout)  
  
Guy: Wha? How did you? Those moves didn't even hurt!  
  
Hogan: It's the power if the Hulkamaniacs brother, and now, Ive beaten you and you have to leave forever.  
  
Guy: No, you forget, In fighting games the standard number of rounds needed to win are 2!  
  
Hogan: Drat! Can the Hulkamaniacs help me defeat you a second time?  
  
Birdie: Yes we can!  
  
Cody: Shut-up.  
  
Birdie: Make me!  
  
Cody: CRIMINAL UPPERCUT!  
  
Birdie: (gets hit) Ouch! Ok ill shut up)  
  
2 Back to the fight Hogan and Guy are preparing for their second round  
  
Hogan: You got a few hits on me last time, but this time you wont be so lucky, you see I will get a FLAWLESS VICTORY!  
  
E. Honda: (walks up and whispers to Hogan) pssst….that's in Mortal Kombat  
  
Hogan: Oh umm, I meant a perfect…yeah that's it a perfect.  
  
Guy: Well a perfect is far from what you'll be getting, when this is done I will come out victorious!  
  
Hogan: Don't be so sure of yourself, Ive got the power of millions of hulkamaniacs to help me defeat you!  
  
Birdie: Yay!  
  
Cody: I thought I told you to shut-up!  
  
Birdie: Weren't you looking for Jessica?  
  
Cody: Oh! I forgot! (walks off shouting for Jessica and looking in trash cans, under rocks, etc.)  
  
3 Back to the fight, Hogan and Guy are beginning the second round  
  
Hogan: Aha! I'll get the first hit! (throws a lame punch at Guy who sidesteps it easily)  
  
Guy: Don't be so sure of yourself Hogan, for you see I have charged a bar of Super Combo power and I will unleash it on you NOW! BUSHIN HASSOKEN!!!!  
  
Hogan: (Blocks the attack and takes only minimal damage) You cant beat me, I know all of your tricks and can counter them with tricks of my own! You see I also have a super combo bar filled and am going to use the power now! SUPER HOGAN BODYSLAM ATTACK!!!  
  
Hogan grabs Guy and does a small, weak, bodyslam to him and knocks him back a few feet and into the crowd.  
  
Hogan: HAHAHA! You see I have already beaten you, by the method of Ring Out!  
  
Guy: Dude, this isnt Virtua Fighter, all you did was hurt me a little, see? (points up to his lifebar and shows Hogan that he has a lot of health left)  
  
Hogan: Oh well, I will still defeat you quickly and powerfully with my Hogan Clothesline! (Hogan charges up a huge looking clothesline and hits Guy with it, although it doesn't seem to hurt Guy all that much it drops his health bar to critical levels)  
  
Guy: How did you do that!??!  
  
Hogan: The power of Hulkamania brother!  
  
Guy: Well I hate it. Now prepare for my comeback and your loss! (Guy runs at Hogan and jumps to kick him, Hogan blcoks) How did you block that??!  
  
Hogan: It helps when your opponent announces all of his attacks. Now I will perform my mega level 3 Super Combo, the HYPER HOGAN LEGDROP!!!  
  
Guy: Oh no! (Hogan grabs Guy, throws him to the ground and does a Huge legdrop on him, Guy's health drops to 0 and he is Ko'd) Dammit!  
  
Hogan: Ohohohohohoho! I beat you down brother, and you know what that means! Your out of Street Fighter forever!  
  
Capcom Exec: Actually, Capcom was looking for an excuse to kick you out entirely and the situation just presented itself, GUY, YOU ARE FROM HERE ON OUT EXILED FROM THE CAPCOM UNIVERSE!  
  
Guy: Crap.  
  
Cody: Hey Guy, how was your fight? I didn't find Jessica.  
  
Guy: I lost, and dammit Cody that waas 1989!!!!!  
  
Cody: You..you lost?  
  
Guy: Yes, and now Im being kicked out of Capcom forever.  
  
Cody: Well, if Guy goes, so do I!  
  
Exec: Fine by me.  
  
Cody: Dammit!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Next time: Cody and Guy exiled from Capcom, how can this be? Can our heros really be out for good or can they find a way to get back in? No theyre probably out for good. What will Cody and Guy do? Will they try to get back into Capcom? Will they wander aimlessly? Will they open a surf shop and make the name of this Fan Fic make sense? Well they wont do that last one. Will T. Hawk get his birthday present? Will Adon ever stop stalking Guy? Will Zangief get over his fear of Maury Povich? Will Wonderboy ever take JB far away from the Mucky Muck? None of these answers and more in CHAPTER 3!!!! 


	3. OUT FOREVER(plus Kin Corn Karn!!)

Chapter 3: Out for Good  
  
When we last left them, Cody and Guy were forever exiled from the Capcom universe forever because Guy lost a fight to Hulk Hogan. Let's get to the chapter.  
  
Ken and Ryu are throwing Cody and Guy through the big Capcom gates, thereby exiling them forever.  
  
Ken: And DON'T come back!  
  
Cody: Wait, so can we come back, or no?  
  
Ken: NO!!!!  
  
Cody: Oh, sorry. I was confused about that.  
  
Ryu: You know what, get out of here. You're the dumbest person ever, well...besides Birdie.  
  
Guy: Come on Cody, we don't need to be in there. Let's go.  
  
Cody: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Ryu: Fine by me. (Closes gates) (To Ken) Hey wanna go check out the new Eddie Furlong flick?  
  
Ken: Sure.  
  
Guy: Damn, didn't work.  
  
Cody: What didn't work?  
  
Guy: Forget it, God you're a dope.  
  
Cody and Guy walk for a few minutes around the outside of the Capcom complex before running into a few familiar faces.  
  
Guy: What?!?! Cutman, what are you doing out here??!?!  
  
Cutman: I was kicked out in '97 for kicking Mega Man's dog, god I hate that thing.  
  
Guy: (looking around, noticing a base camp type atmosphere) what is this place? Why is Kin Corn Karn here? What the hell is going on?  
  
Cutman: This is the exiled video game character base camp, where all exiled characters come to set up ways to get back into their companies.  
  
Cody: We were exiled too. Hey, is that Mario guy here?  
  
Cutman: No! Good god man are you dense?  
  
Guy: Don't pay any attention to him. So, who lives here anyway?  
  
Cutman: Let me introduce you to the exiled game characters. Here we have Kin Corn Karn, from the NES classic Pro Wrestling. He was exiled for the sky diving incident. (For more information on the skydiving incident, make up your own information in your head) Next we have Duke Davis, from the game Bad Street Brawler. He was kicked out of the Mattel gaming division for calling Barbie a bitch, then punching her in the face. Next is Doc from Nintendo's own Mike Tyson's Punch Out. He, quite simply, made a few too many advances on Donkey Kong, if you know what we mean. And finally, the original "L" block from Tetris. He was kicked out because they found someone to work cheaper.  
  
Guy: Jeez that's a lot of people, does anyone ever get back in.  
  
Cutman: No.  
  
Guy: Well that sucks. I guess we'll stay with you guys for now, until we find out what to do with ourselves.  
  
Cutman: Its cool with me, what about you guys?  
  
Doc: Not a problem with me.  
  
Duke Davis: I'm OK with it.  
  
Kin Corn Karn: A Winner is you!  
  
L-Block: *blip*  
  
Cutman: I guess that means you're in.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cody: So, how did you come to be a boxing trainer?  
  
Doc: I guess I was picked for my helpful hints. Do you want one now? Please say yes!  
  
Cody: Will it help me find Jessica? If it does lay it on me!  
  
Doc: OK here it comes. Join the Nintendo fun club today, Mac!  
  
Cody: I'm not Mac.  
  
Duke Davis: (in Cody's ear) Just humor him.  
  
Cody: OK . Hey Doc, why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Duke: You really are as dumb as you look.  
  
As this was happening, something very odd was going on in the world of video game characters, something very odd indeed. You see, an evil force named Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, Master of All Things Evil (long name), was surveying the land and preparing for his conquest. You see, Frogoth is the villan of this story and will be important later on.  
  
Anyways, I'm gonna end the chapter at that. Here come the cliffhanger questions!  
  
Can Cody and Guy get back to Capcom (not bloody likely)? Are the exiled game characters really as horrid as they seem? Is Cody really smart, and just putting on a disguise? Will The Evil Warlord guy do anything in the next chapter? Was the Eddie Furlong movie good? What does Kin Corn Karn's cooking taste like? Will a surfer join the cast of this Fan Fic? Will I ever gain humor? Will Enron be discussed in excess? For these and more, DON'T read chapter 4 of Cody and Guy Surf Designs. Just read it for other reasons. 


	4. The Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, ...

When we last left Cody and Guy they had recently joined the renegade group of Exiled Game Characters. Also an Evil Warlord made his presence felt through the magical powers of me talking about him. Now let's get back to Cody and Guy and see what they're up to. Probably something stupid.  
  
Cody and Guy are sitting in a group with all of their new friends in the Exiled Game Characters Camp.  
  
Cody…and then I ate the bowl.  
  
Guy: I have never, and I mean NEVER, heard a story as stupid as that one. I mean, you went from being a chicken farmer to running from dinosaurs in like 30 seconds. Is there any portion of that story that was true?  
  
Cody: Well, the part about the bowl.  
  
Guy: Good GOD man.  
  
Duke Davis: I actually thought the story was pretty good.  
  
Guy: OF COURSE you did. You're awful!  
  
Meanwhile in another tri-county area, the Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, Master of All Things Evil is in his castle.  
  
Guffy: Bah! These video game characters are getting to be a pain! Everyday I have to deal with their whining about having to defeat an evil turtle-dragon or getting indigestion from eating their enemies, well I wont stand for it anymore! I have assembled an evil video game extermination squad, much like the evil army from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, to once and for all (pauses for dramatic tension) DESTROY ALL MONST…VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!  
  
Pobra: Yeah, I know…I'm your assistant. I helped you do all this stuff.  
  
Guffy: Yeah well, I had to explain it to the people reading this story.  
  
Pobra: Well that was pointless, there's no one reading this story.  
  
Guffy: Shhhhh! I'm trying to make the author feel better.  
  
Pobra: Oh. So anyway, when does your "extermination squad" start attacking the video game guys?  
  
Guffy: What? Oh shit! I forgot to tell them they had to fight against video game characters!  
  
Pobra: I think they figured it out from all the training films and speeches we gave them.  
  
Guffy: Oh yeah. Well I guess, since their ready, tell them to attack.  
  
Pobra: OK, but one thing I have to say before I do that, have you picked a leader for the army yet?  
  
Guffy: Of course I have! And his name is………………STAR FOX! He basically is a traitor and my half-brother.  
  
Pobra: He's not your half brother.  
  
Guffy: I know. Anyway go tell the army to attack!  
  
Pobra: On my way.  
  
Back at the camp for retar…err…exiled video game characters.  
  
Doc: HA! There you go Guy, I beat you again!  
  
Guy: You know, I never really did like this crappy game anyway.  
  
Duke Davis: C'mon, whats not to like about Twisted Metal 3.  
  
Guy: Well the graphics, sound, gameplay, and driving mechanics for 4 things.  
  
Duke: Oh come on, the graphics are actually pretty good in my opinion.  
  
Guy: This coming from the star of a game with some of the worst graphics I have ever seen.  
  
Doc: HAW! Beat you again!  
  
Kin Corn Karn: A Winner Is You!  
  
Doc: Thanks Pal!  
  
Guy: I refuse to play this game anymore. I'm gonna go watch TV with Cody. (Walks into the other room and sits down onto a couch in front of a TV next to Cody) What are we watching?  
  
Cody: It's a great new show, "That 2001 Show". It's in the spirit of That 70s Show and That 80s Show, but about the year 2001.  
  
Guy: Yeah, but those shows did well due to nostalgia. I don't see how anyone has nostalgia for the year 2001, it was only 3 months ago.  
  
TV: WHOLETTHEDOGSOUTYOUARETHEWEAKESTLINKGOODBYEWHASSUP!  
  
Guy: This is seriously the most unintelligent thing I have ever seen.  
  
Cutman: (from in the other room) Guy, Cody, I think you should come see this.  
  
Guy: What is it now? Did Karn get his damn head caught in the staircase again? (Walks into the room and looks at what everyone else is looking at) OH LORD!  
  
Cutman: I know, it seems Star Fox is leading a very large army towards us. A very large EVIL army.  
  
Cody: How do you know their evil?  
  
Cutman: It says so on their T-shirts.  
  
Guy: Yeah, They're also carrying flags that say "Down with Video Games" on them. I don't think that that's a good sign of things to come.  
  
Cody: Could be worse. They could be after our Lucky Charms.  
  
Guy: Would you SHUT UP! My god where do you get this crap from?!?!? We don't even have any Lucky Charms!  
  
Cody: Sorry. Don't hate me because I'm different Guy, don't hate because I'm different.  
  
Guy: Would you Shut-Up. We have a huge army to deal with; they are pretty much on top of us.  
  
Cody: OK.  
  
The Army Storms its way into the Camp and begins to Wreck, destroy and attack anyone or anything it can get its hands on. They break the TV set, knock Duke Davis on his ass, break Kin Corn Karn's Arm (I dunno, he may have done that last one himself during one of his "jump down the stairs parties") and make the L block a permanent part of the wall. Guy, Cody, Cutman and Doc manage to hold off some of them and Guy captures one. The rest of the army moves on to storm the Capcom HQ.  
  
Guy: WHY ARE YOU HERE!?  
  
Lowly Soldier: We are going to destroy all the video game characters.  
  
Guy: Why?  
  
Lowly Soldier: Our master wants us to.  
  
Guy: Who is your master?  
  
Lowly Soldier: Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, Master of All Things Evil  
  
Guy: Will you stop if he is killed?  
  
Lowly Soldier: Yes  
  
Guy: and where is he…?  
  
Lowly Soldier: In the Big Stone Castle in the next Tri-County Area.  
  
Guy: Thanks, I knew I could count on you to tell me exactly where to find the villain of this story.  
  
Lowly Soldier: Just happy to do my part.  
  
Guy: Cody, we have to go and find this Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, Master of All Things Evil and kill him, for it is the only way to stop this army.  
  
Cody: YAY! Roadtrip!  
  
Guy: No my friend, this will not be fun and games, this will be hard work and sacrifice. We have to put away long hours and will have to fight in many battles. The coming few weeks will not be pretty but we will come out victorious, for we are the HEROES of this story!  
  
Cody: But can we stop in Miami on the way.  
  
Guy: Why the Hell not?  
  
  
  
And with that Cody and Guy set out on their journey to defeat the Mega Warlord Supreme Frogoth Guffy, Master of All Things Evil. After a brief stop in Miami, they were on their way to his castle and were ready to fight him. Their journey will be detailed in the next chapter because I am getting tired of writing. So until Captain America drapes his house in the dead bodies and bones of all of his enemies, make Mine Marvel!  
  
Also I want to note that this chapter is over. 


	5. The Cody & Guy: Surf Designs Christmas S...

1 The Cody & Guy: Surf Designs Christmas Special  
  
While I know that its nowhere near Christmas, I am writing this because the next chapter, chapter 5…or will it be 6? Well anyway, the next chapter is not going to be finished for a couple days and I wanted to post something up for all of the fans (not that there are any). Also note that this is not in continuity of the actual story line and that I think snack cakes taste good.  
  
Cody, Guy and the rest of the exiled characters are sitting in front of a Christmas tree and have the camp decorated for Christmas.  
  
Guy: This is the stupidest thing I have ever done.  
  
Cody: What, we're only celebrating Christmas? We have a Christmas party every year at Capcom and you don't seem to complain.  
  
Guy: But we don't have those Christmas parties in April. This is totally asinine!  
  
Cutman: Well, it was Kin Corn Karn's idea so its no big surprise that it's a bad idea. Why don't we just make the best of it?  
  
Guy: I suppose we should, its not like we have anything better to do.  
  
Duke Davis: We could play Twisted Metal 4, I just got it and the L-block is really good at it.  
  
Guy: How bout we do this instead.  
  
Duke Davis: OK  
  
Guy: SO, what are we supposed to do anyway?  
  
Cody: We could exchange gifts.  
  
Guy: Well, I guess we'll do that then. But I'll have all of you know that I didn't buy anything for anyone.  
  
Doc: Gifts!!? Oh…umm my gifts for you are in the other room, let me go get them.  
  
With that Doc left the room and went on a Mad Dash to find gifts for the rest of the crew. He went to target to see what he could get cheap and walked out with his 5 gifts confident that he had made the right decisions. He ran quickly back to the camp and walked into the room.  
  
Doc: I got them.  
  
Guy: Wow and it only took you 45 minutes. Amazingly during that time, WE DID NOTHING because Cody assured us that you would be back soon.  
  
Cody: and I was right!  
  
Guy: groan  
  
Doc: Well, let me hand these out to you all.  
  
He hands a package to Cutman, who opens it.  
  
Cutman: Oh thanks Doc, it's a bag of kitty litter. I don't know what I would do without this. Especially since we don't own a cat.  
  
Doc: I thought you'd like it. Here's yours Cody. (hands Cody a present)  
  
Cody: (tears the wrapping off quicky) YES!! This is AWESOME! You got me a Best of Country album!!! And even though I don't like country music, I'll still listen to this every night because you gave it to me! Oops, you left the price tag on it. WOW, you paid $199 for this?  
  
Guy: Lemme see that. (grabs CD and looks at it) Cody that says $1.99.  
  
Cody: Yeah, $199, like I said.  
  
Guy: whatever.  
  
Doc: Well, the next present it for the L-Block. (puts a present down in front of the L-Block)  
  
(the present just sits there)  
  
Doc: Will someone open the present for the L-Block?  
  
(Cody opens it, it is a tire for a car)  
  
Guy: Well if that isn't the most useless present ever, I don't know what is! The L-Block doesn't own a car, doesn't drive any cars, and I don't even think he can physically sit in a car without falling over!  
  
Doc: But does he like the present?  
  
L-Block: *blip*  
  
Doc: YAY! Your present is next Duke. (hands Duke a present)  
  
Duke: (opens present) Wow, a new punching bag! Although it is made for 3 year old children I will use it as agressively as I do my real punching bag while training!  
  
Doc: and finally, here is your present Guy. (hand Guy a present)  
  
Guy: Oh lord, this is gonna be horrible. (opens present) Hmm…a Liquid leather repair kit. Now why in the word would you buy this for me?  
  
Doc: Well, didn't you say its what you wanted in the first chapter of this VERY fan fic?  
  
Guy: No, that was T.Hawk. And I suppose that he didn't get it either since no one likes him.  
  
Doc: Oh, well that's too bad.  
  
Guy: You know what, this chapter is crap! It isn't really coming to any point, it isn't advancing the story line of the main fic, and it isn't very funny!  
  
cog: Well you know what Mr. Spoilsport, I was gonna reveal the formula for world peace at the end, but you can just forget it now!  
  
Guy: FINE BY ME!! (storms out of room)  
  
cog: well, readers, that's one chapter that you'll never see the end to. But let's look at what we have accomplished in the short time we were together today. Well, the fact that L-Block can't drive is now known, Cody acted like an ass, and we've broken the 4th wall numerous times. I hope you all had fun and I also hope that this hold you over until I get the real chapter up. And if it doesn't then poo you. 


End file.
